


lips don't lie

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Unresolved Tension, hinted woochan, managers!woochan, mentioned woochan, minjin are oblivious af, models!minjin, perhaps minho loves to tease hyunjin, tq ceci bts vid, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Minho’s eyes followed the figure which had just entered the room, tall and well-proportioned, topped off with captivating features and those pair of lipsㅡ.Hwang Hyunjin.TheHwang Hyunjin.





	lips don't lie

He’s seated in the makeup chair, eyes closed with earbuds in his ears, blocking out whatsoever that’s happening around him as he gets ready. The makeup artist, Felix, who has been with him since he entered the industry, holds his head in place and finishes up the final touches. When he’s finished, Felix takes a step back and gives Minho a thumbs up who takes in his look in the huge vanity mirror before him. Felix also does his hair, spraying some products to hold his hair in certain positions. The final look makes Minho look like barely nothing has been applied to his face or hair, sending Felix a satisfied smile.

 

Today’s photoshoot is going for that natural look coupled with white dress shirts, themed for Valentine’s day.

 

Minho’s been modelling for about 3 years now, entering the industry after university. Young and naive as he ventured into a career which he loved just as much as dancing. He joined dance competitions alongside modelling gigs which built up his reputation and position in the industry pretty well as a rookie model.

 

Of course he has everyone around him to thank for. Minho may look like an arrogant person sometimes but he’s actually a really nice warm-hearted person, if you get to know him.

 

He was told by his manager that it wasn’t going to be a solo photoshoot and the magazine company decided to include another model for the photoshoot the day before. Minho didn’t mind, not bothering who the other person would be.

 

But now, as he’s seated comfortably in his seat waiting for the other model to arrived, Minho wishes he had asked his manager, Chan, who he was going to work with.

 

Minho’s eyes followed the figure which had just entered the room, tall and well-proportioned, topped off with captivating features and those pair of lipsㅡ.

 

Hwang Hyunjin.

 

 _The_ Hwang Hyunjin.

 

Minho’s rival in the industry.

 

They had both debuted almost the same time, both dancers as well. Minho’s not sure why he dislikes the other so much (could it be his aura and ethereal looks which makes Minho want to combust?). One difference is that Hwang Hyunjin is 2 years younger. Growing up around a family of models and actors, it was no surprise he had followed his parents footsteps.

 

They’ve bumped into each other at gigs before, exchanging nothing much other than brief respectful greetings to one another. There have been sponsorships that Minho had his eyes on but Hyunjin gets signed before him and vice versa. Chan told Minho it’s a healthy rivalry once, fueling Minho’s drive to work harder up the industry. ‘Motivation’ was the term his manager used.

 

But what Minho can’t exactly pinpoint what he feels when they’re in the same room, it’s like a silent tension of some sort but he brushes it off all the time as envy or rivalry.

 

They exchange nods and polite smiles as usual before resuming their own things. Minho back to his phone and Hyunjin to the makeup chair to get ready.

  
  
  


The photographer signals them to start. Both dressed in white kinda see through button ups which hang off their frame well, few top buttons left unbuttoned.

 

The theme being Valentine’s day, they’re meant to portray the playful romantic boyfriend concept. Chocolate props provided as well as flowers.

 

It’s off to a stiff start, both not knowing what to do with the props of chocolate around them.

 

From behind the photographer, Chan mouths, “Smear the chocolate,” a cheeky look adorning his face and Minho’s not sure why but he follows what Chan says.

 

Minho dips his finger into the jar of nutella in his hand and swiftly smears it onto Hyunjin’s nose. The other is no doubt slightly taller but they were currently seated on huge white blocks, both at same eye level. Hyunjin’s a tad surprised at the sudden move but proceeds to do the same. Both of them laughing at each other once they saw how they looked.

 

“That’s great!” The photographer compliments them as he proceeds to take continuous shots.

 

They somehow are in sync with their poses, tongues out playfully with hands positioned as if they were puppies, thanks to the smeared chocolate on their noses. Playful smiles and vibe that put the other staff around in a brighter mood.

  
  


Feeling a little more confident, Minho reaches for more chocolate and wipes it onto the corner of Hyunjin’s lips. The younger stares as he’s surprised but quickly plays along and dips his tongue out to lick the chocolate away.

 

No, Lee Minho wasn’t staring. He shouldn't but he really couldn’t help it. Hyunjin catches the flicker behind his eyes and smirks. Minho swallows what feels like a lump in his throat and winks for the camera instead of looking at Hyunjin.

  


The photographer announces a 5-minute break so they can clean up and continue with different props after. Both wiping off whatever chocolate on their faces before leaving the set.

  


Minho immediately leaves to the changing room, the whole photoshoot had been too much for him ㅡ so upclose to Hyunjin and the tension he felt was getting a little too suffocating. Closing the door behind him, Minho lifts his hand over his chest as he walks towards the couch. His heart beating suddenly being the only thing he can hear through his ears in the room by himself.

 

He stops and turns back when the door is opened, revealing Hyunjin, face expressionless like he always carries himself in public.

 

Something snaps in Minho’s blood and he doesn’t know why his feets brings him towards Hyunjin, cornering him until the taller’s back meets the door. A loud click is heard as the door shuts.

 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen in shock as he realises how close they are, faces inches away and Minho’s arm is hovering by his head, palm set on the door. Hyunjin’s technically trapped.

 

“Sometimes when I see that pretty face of yours..I just. Feel like punching you, you know that?” Minho says, voice deep and monotonous.

 

Hyunjin _knows_ Minho doesn’t mean it. Does he?

 

He scoffs, “And why haven’t you?”

 

There’s a flicker behind Minho’s eyes, mischievous and brave. “Oh I will.”

 

Minho presses their lips together.

 

A slight gasp from Hyunjin, definitely not expecting the kiss. He was expecting a punch. With fists. _Not lips._

 

He leans back, “With my lips.”   


Minho smirks, adding “Oh. Chocolate.” The taste of it lingering, probably from earlier.

 

In front of him, lips parted, thoughts still being gathered on what had just happened, Hyunjin’s cheeks were flushed. Bright pink. Unable to come up with any words, he was no doubt speechless.

 

“Is the Hwang Hyunjin actually a shy boy behind that image of his?” The older comments and adds, “Did I perhaps took his first kiss?”

 

If anything, Hyunjin’s mouth falls open in disbelief. “S-shut up.” Minho had hit a bullseye with his words. Yes, Hyunjin hides his true self behind the image he has to maintain and indeed, hasn’t had his first kiss. It was like Minho could read him like an open book.

 

Despite being ‘rivals’ in the industry, both couldn’t deny the tension between them whenever they are in the same room. Maybe now it’s time to face and address _the_ tension. Perhaps they have both been in denial ever since they felt the tiniest spark between them. Brushing it off as something that fuels their rivalry.

 

“Oh I _will_ shut up.”

 

Minho leans forward, kissing Hyunjin again.   
  
But this time, Hyunjin kisses back.   
  
This time, it feels _different_.

 

Like they’re conveying words without speaking, both accepting the fact that maybe all this while they’ve had eyes on each other but never really brave enough to face it.

 

Until now.

 

They kiss slow, bumping noses, smiles creeping on their faces as they both realise that this is definitely a start of an interesting chapter in their lives. Together.

 

A knock on the door is what pulls them both out of their little world.

 

“Minho? Break time is up, see you outside yeah?” Chan’s voice loud and clear from the other side of the door.

 

Minho manages a reply which comes out inaudible and he clears his throat, “Yeah, coming.” He waits for a reply and there’s none, a sign that Chan had walked away.

 

Looking into Hyunjin’s eyes, Minho realises he likes this side of Hyunjin more. A Hyunjin with his barriers down, not bothered by the expectation of the industry and actually be someone of his age. Young, shy and perhaps in need of someone he can rely on. Minho might just be the right one for him and he’s willing to be. Only the future will tell.

 

“Hyung.” Hyunjin says, cheeks still flushed and his voice comes out as a whisper. There’s only the two of them and yet, his voices is soft and small.

 

Minho wants to apologize if he’s scaring Hyunjin off with his sudden actions but he can’t seem to. He’s not sorry at all and he knows it’s not needed when Hyunjin’s hand cups his cheek. Caressing it gently.

 

“I’ve been waiting for that ever since we met.” Hyunjin says, “But I just-”

 

Minho cuts him off, “It’s alright, me too.”

 

Both smiling until their eyes turn into crescents, chuckling away at the shift in the air.

 

“Guess we should head out yeah? Talk later?”

 

“Yeah, sure hyung.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Minho opens the door and takes Hyunjin’s hand, leading them both to the set again, not noticing the smirk on Chan’s face and the look he shared with Hyunjin’s manager, Woojin.

  


(Both managers had made a bet since Minho and Hyunjin met. They _knew_ something was going to happen between the two and just had to bet on it.

 

Chan had lost and in return he had to take Woojin out for dinner ㅡ fried chicken specifically. Perhaps he didn’t mind losing if it meant he got to spend more time with the other.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna..hide under a rock rn


End file.
